A vehicle steering system turned to full lock position, left or right, encounters physical limitations which result in structural stresses to the steering axle as well as the steering system itself. This impact produces physical stresses which must be anticipated at the time of design. As a result, additional reinforcement material is required in the steering system as well as in the respective abutting suspension components.
A present solution to this situation is to incorporate a hydraulic cylinder which travels with the steering system and comes to a gradual hydraulic lock when the steering system reaches end of travel. The cylinder is an add-on device which must be secured to the vehicle suspension at one end and to the steering system at the other. The cylinder travels the full stroke of the steered motion applying a constant damping force. The cylinder must be capable of travel equal to the linear displacement of the steering system. In addition the cylinder must travel with the suspension system and therefore may be damaged by obstructions encountered on the roadway. Therefore there is a need for a compact modular steering knuckle shock absorber to damp the force which is encountered as the steering system reaches end of travel.